FOCUS
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: "Siapa yang menduakanmu! Memang kita pacaran?" / "Kami sudah jadian! Ayo beri selamat pada kami!" / "Aku pasti akan mencintainya, Sakura-chan!" / Yang terindah bukanlah selalu yang terbaik… / Tapi yang terbaik selalu jadi yang terindah… / warning : AU, agak OOC, EYD sebisa mungkin ga berantakan. / last chap update! thx for your support... :) Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san...!

(^o^)/

Shera balik lagi nih sama Fic SasuSaku-nya...  
kali ini ga yang fulgar kok... cuma slight Lime doang. ah, bahkan gak ada Lime-nya deng...  
Fic ini dipost di malam sebelum Shera lomba speech lhoo... T.T  
*Curcol*  
doa'in yah... kalo menang ntar Shera kasih Fic special deehhh... xD *plak* (sapa juga yang mau)

Oh ya tentang Fic oneshoot yg "Triple X" itu maaf yah ga bisa bales, bingung mw bls review-nya dimana.. he he

seperti biasa, Shera usahain update tiap hari...

so..

~Enjoy Reading!~

* * *

**FOCUS**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI-SENSEI…. (pengen nulis nama sendiri, sebenernya)**

**.**

**.**

**3 Nov 2012**

**.**

**.**

Segala sesuatu yang indah itu tak selamanya abadi…

.

.

Keindahan itu akan hilang perlahan…

**.**

**.**

Dan pada akhirnya akan lenyap…

**.**

**.**

Tapi aku…

.

.

Akan mengabadikan segala keindahanmu…

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : My Broken Heart**

Mentari kini terbangun oleh kokok-an sang ayam jantan. Seakan menjadi iringan musik di pagi yang dingin ini. Musim semi baru saja datang beberapa hari yang lalu. Salju yang mencair dan pohon-pohon yang kering masih menjadi latar tempat panggung kehidupan saat ini.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman kecil. Udara dingin yang memaksa menembus kulit lembutnya sama sekali tak membuatnya terganggu. Ia menikmati ini. Menikmati suasana pergantian musim. Dari suhu yang rendah kembali meninggi hingga sampai pada puncaknya nanti.

"Liburan musim dingin akan segera berakhir…" bisiknya entah pada siapa karna saat ini hanya dialah seorang yang mau keluar dengan hanya memakai kaos merah muda lengan pendek yang senada dengan rambut pink-nya, celana hitam panjangnya dan sebuah syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

Iapun kemudian bangkit. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari dalam tas pinggang kecilnya. Kamera yang selalu dibawanya dan satu-satunya harta baginya.

Ia melihat sepasang burung merpati putih yang hinggap di dahan pohon. Ia segera mengarahkan kameranya. Matanya menajam seakan membidik mangsanya.

.Klik.

Bertambahlah lagi sebuah gambar yang akan memenuhi koleksi di album fotonya.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura…! Kau hebat sekaliiiii!" seru seorang gadis dengan mata lavendernya dan aksen indigonya berdiri di hadapan gadis lainnya yang sedang memainkan rambut pink-nya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti berhasil memenangkan kompetisi ini! Kau memang hebat!" seru lagi seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda kebelakang.

Sementara kedua gadis di hadapannya ini sedang heboh menyerukan kemenangannya, sang pemenang malah mendengus kesal berkali-kali karna mereka tak membiarkannya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sakura, bulan depan akan ada festival photograph kan di sekolah?" sahut sang gadis Indigo yang merupakan adik dari ketua Osis Neji Hyuuga, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kudengar temanya 'keindahan'. Jadi, apa yang akan kau foto?" sambung si pirang, Ino Yamanaka.

"Bunga? Pemandangan alam? Langit? Atau apa?"

"Tidak, aku takkan memotret itu semua." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Lensa matanya kini terfokus pada sesosok yang berada di depan sana.

Sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang menjadi sasarannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat para kaum hawa terbunuh karna debaran jantung yang tak tertahankan itu. Pesonanya seakan memiliki daya tarik kuat yang bahkan seorang Sakura Haruno, sang ratu sekolah, tak mampu menolaknya.

"Aku…akan memotret sesuatu yang lebih indah."

-ooOoo-

Waktu telah menunjukan jam pulang sekolah. Seluruh siswa berhamburan untuk dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan yang diinginkannya selepas dari jam sekolah.

Dan inilah…

Tempat tujuan Sakura…

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu ya, Sakura." Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum memberi selamat. Sakura menjabat uluran tangannya.

Terlalu naïf bila ia tak mengakui bahwa ia senang. Ia senang dapat menyentuh pemuda yang merupakan seniornya di club photograph, dan merupakan…

Cinta pertamanya.

"Kau sangat hebat, cantik, pintar pula. Aku yakin betapa beruntungnya pria yang akan menjadi pacarmu nanti yah." candanya garing. Sakura segera menghilangkan senyumnya. Ekspresinya kini sangat datar. Senyuman formalitas kini dilontarkannya kepada pemuda itu.

Kecewa. Tentu saja ia kecewa. Dilontarkan kalimat seperti itu oleh orang yang disukai bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ia memang menyukai senior itu. Menyukai segala yang ada padanya, tapi bukan berarti hal itu juga berlaku dengan pemuda itu.

Karna sebenarnya…

Sakura sudah patah hati.

"Yosh! Selamat siaaaang!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring memecahkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menoleh. Sosok itu sedang berdiri di pintu masuk ke ruang club dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Mulai hari ini aku masuk ke club ini, mohon bimbingan senpai semuaaaaa!"

-ooOoo-

.Blam.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang tertutup membuat Sakura merasa lega. Karna ia kini telah benar-benar terlepas dari penatnya saat berada di club tadi.

"Haaahh…Sungguh melelahkan." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya.

Betapa tidak?

Selama di club ia harus menahan perasaannya pada seniornya itu karena sesungguhnya ia cemburu harus melihatnya bersama perempuan di clubnya. Apalagi dengan junior-junior perempuan yang genit itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia tak punya hak untuk protes. Toh ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ya, 'bukan siapa-siapa'.

Ditambah lagi dengan adanya murid baru bernama Naruto itu yang nempel-nempel terus dengannya. Mana orangnya cerewet. Merepotkan sekali memiliki orang seperti itu disekitar kita.

"Sakura, turun sebentar sini!" Sakura segera bangkit terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Suara ibunya yang memanggil membuatnya terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya berjalan turun ke lantai bawah tempat suara sang ibu berasal.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, ia melihat ibunya yang sedang terduduk di sofa panjang dan dihadapannya ada sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ibu-ayah dan 2 orang lelaki.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan kerutan di wajahnya sedang tersenyum ramah dan seorang lainnya yang ia duga seumuran dengannya mengalihkan matanya dari hadapan mereka yang ada di sana.

"Nah, ini Sakura, putri tunggal saya. Sakura, ini keluarga yang baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumah kita, keluarga Uchiha." Sahut ibu Sakura sambil merangkul pundak putrinya itu.

"Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruno." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam.

"Ah, dia gadis yang cantik, benarkan?" sahut sang ibu kepada kedua putranya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sangat, Bu. Salam kenal, namaku Itachi Uchiha. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." sapa sang sulung.

Sementara itu pemuda satunya sama sekali tak memalingkan pandangannya dari semula. Sakura menatapnya.

"Sasuke! Berilah salam." Titah sang ibu.

Pemuda itu menoleh, memperlihatkan mata onyx-nya yang sedang menatap lurus ke dalam emerald Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Dirinya seakan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyetrumnya dari tatapan sang onyx.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal." Ucapnya dingin.

"Mulai besok mereka akan sekolah di Konoha High School sama sepertimu, Sakura. Semoga kalian cepat akrab yah."

Sakura memalingkan matanya. Ia merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik matanya yang kelam itu. Ia tak tahu. Dan ia tak mau tahu.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Semua berjalan diluar biasanya hari ini. Entah kenapa Sakura seperti merasakan suatu firasat.

Baik atau buruk, ia sendiri belum mengetahuinya. Tapi jauh dari dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap firasatnya tak akan mempersulitnya.

-ooOoo-

"Sakuraaaaaaa…..!"

"Berisik, Ino!" Sakura menutup telinganya dari pekikan keras Ino. Ia tak habis pikir. Pagi-pagi ia sudah harus mendengar suara nyaring Ino. "Ada apa sih sampai kau teriak-teriak begitu?"

"Ada…ada…itu…ada…" jawab Ino terbata-bata sambil menggerakan tangannya tak jelas dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karna ia berlari.

"Ada anak baru!" sahut Hinata tiba-tiba. "Ada anak baru di kelas kita! Aneh sekali pindah saat sudah kelas 2."

"Anak baru di kelas kita?"

_Oh Kami-sama…_

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Kalau tak salah namanya…"

"Kyaaaa… itu Uchiha Sasuke!" teriakan gadis-gadis itu memotong ucapan Ino. Sakura melirik ke arah sumber suara gaduh itu. Ia mendapati sekelompok gadis berteriak tak jelas ketika seorang pemuda berjalan melewatinya.

Pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam-nya yang mencuat kebelakang itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan lurus tanpa mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan pengiringnya itu.

Saat sebelum melewati Sakura, sang pemuda menoleh. Namun itu hanya sesaat, setelahnya ia segera melanjutkan jalannya yang _'elegant'_ itu.

"Apa-apaan itu…?" cibir Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Seperti biasa. Kegiatan Sakura saat bel istirahat berbunyi tak lain adalah memotret. Kamera dengan warna perak di tangannya itu merupakan salah satu bagian dari nyawanya yang selalu dibawanya.

Sakura mencari target. Ia menatap keluar jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 itu. Sang emerald mengincar, mengincar sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura merupakan siswi berbakat yang memiliki gelar 'Queen of Focus'. Mengapa? Karna ia sudah banyak menjuarai kompetisi nasional photograph. Kemampuan dan ketepatannya dalam memotret, tak ada yang meragukannya.

Dapat. Sakura mendapatkan targetnya. Ia mengarahkan focus kameranya, bersiap untuk kembali mengabadikan karyanya yang lain.

Targetnya kali ini tak lain adalah sang senior di clubnya, Sasori. Sasori no Sabaku, merupakan ketua club photograph. Kemampuannya memang unggul, tapi itu sampai Sakura mendaftarkan diri pada club itu. Saat Sasori lulus nanti, Sakura pasti akan menjadi ketua selanjutnya.

.Klik.

Dan shutter pun ditekan. Ia mendapatkannya. Mendapakan keindahan senyuman sang pujaan yang akan abadi dalam selembar kertas. Tapi Sakura tak puas. Itu terlihat dari raut mukanya yang berubah.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan sakit yang menjalari seluruh hatinya kini. Ini semua dikarenakan hasil potretannya.

Sakura menyukai keindahan. Ia sering sekali memotret pemandangan disekitarnya yang menurutnya indah. Dan Sasorilah, orang pertama yang membuatnya melupakan keindahan lainnya.

Tapi…

Seperti yang sudah Sakura ketahui sebelumnya…

Keindahan itu…

Tak pernah abadi…

Sakura menatap kembali ke sosok focus-nya. Ia melihatnya tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang takkan pernah ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun. Kepada siapapun, kecuali…

Kekasihnya…

**-TBC-**

* * *

**mind to Rephiw guys?  
xO**

**See you next Chapter.  
**

**~Trying my Best!~  
**

**~Shera~  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beautification

Wew... gomennn... (ToT)

updatenya teladd...

Ntar siang update chap 3-nya deh...  
xO

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

Berusahalah sekeras mungkin…

.

.

Maka kau akan mendapatkannya…

.

.

Tapi…

.

.

Terkadang ada hal…

.

.

Yang meski berusaha sekeras apapun…

.

.

Tetap tak akan kau dapatkan…

.

.

**Chapter 2 : The Beautification**

.Klik.

Sudah beberapa kali shutter itu ditekannya. Sudah berkali-kali gambar senja musim semi yang didapatkannya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya puas.

"Percuma…" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang senja yang sedang mengucapkan perpisahan padanya. Matanya menatap senja, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Ini sama sekali tak indah…"

Menuju ke sosok merah yang menjadi topik di pikirannya. Kembali teringat akan senyumnya. Senyumnya yang takkan pernah diperlihatkan kepadanya. Hanya orang special lah yang melihatnya.

Hanya melihatnya saja Sakura tahu. Ia tahu siapa gadis itu. Apa arti gadis itu bagi pemuda yang ia pikir begitu bodoh karna tak menyadari perasaannya. Ia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaannya.

"Gadis itu… Karin."

Gadis yang merebut hati sang pangeran. Meski julukan "Queen of Focus" disandang oleh Sakura, tapi sebenarnya… Gadis itulah sang ratu sesungguhnya. Setidaknya bagi Sasori.

Pangerannya.

Sakura membereskan peralatannya. Ia memasukkan kembali kamera peraknya ke dalam tas. Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Ia bisa kena marah ibunya bila pulang larut. Ya, meski ia akan tetap saja kena marah karna tak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah selesai.

Saat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, ia kaget. Sesosok pemuda tinggi tegap dengan rambut emo mencuat kebelakang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Menjemputku?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ibumu yang minta." Balasnya dan langsung membalikkan badan membelakangi Sakura. "Kalau lama kutinggal."

"Tak perlu repot-repot." Sahut Sakura yang mulai mengimbangi langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sang Uchiha membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau memotret senja?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu. Darimana Sasuke mengetahui kalau ia memotret senja? Apa ia sudah lama berada di sana? Lantas mengapa tak memanggilnya?

"Kau menungguku?"

"Keberatan?" pertanyaan di jawab dengan pertanyaan. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Iapun memilih untuk diam dan kembali focus ke jalan yang di laluinya.

"Kau… terlihat seperti ingin menangis."

Ucapan Sasuke tentu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku… bisa pulang sendiri." Sakurapun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini hanya terdiam menatap bayangannya yang kian menjauh.

_Apa Sasuke mengetahuinya?_

Mengetahui rasa yang disembunyikannya. Selama ini ia cukup dapat bertahan dengan topeng yang dibuatnya untuk menutupi hatinya. Apakah kini topeng itu telah terbuka? Apakah Sasuke dapat melihat hatinya…?

Saat itu, saat dimana Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke, saat itulah sepertinya topeng Sakura telah terbongkar.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura-chan~ ayolah~"

Suara manja itu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, sosok anak yang sedang memohon di hadapannya itu tak lain adalah juniornya di club photograph, Naruto Uzumaki.

Saat ini ia sedang mengeluarkan senjata _'puppy eyes'_-nya di hadapan Sakura. Jujur saja jurus itu sama sekali tak mempan untuk tipe-tipe seperti Sakura, hanya saja rasanya ia tak mungkin melakukan penolakan saat seluruh mata di kelasnya menatap ke arahnya seakan memberi dorongan untuk menerima ajakan bocah rubah ini.

Naruto sengaja datang ke kelas Sakura untuk meminta tolong mengajarinya mengarahkan focus yang benar agar gambar yang dihasilkan sempurna.

"Haaah~ baiklah~ tapi kali ini saja."

"Asyiiikkkk~! Kalau begitu kutunggu istirahat nanti yah~!" sahutnya girang dan kemudian bergegas pergi dari kelas Sakura karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Dia lucu yah, Sakura." Hinata terkekeh kecil di samping Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan~" Ino menirukan suara Naruto yang dibuat semanja mungkin. "Bwa ha ha ha…! Kocak!"

"Ino! Jangan begitu ah. Tapi dia lincah sekali yah. Lucu." Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Hei Hinata, kau menyebutnya lucu sampai 2x. Jangan bilang kau…" Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menggoda Hinata.

"Ah..ah.. apa sih! Aku..em.. dia itu cuma lucu."

"Tuh kan kau menyebutnya lucu lagi~" goda Ino yang langsung dibantah kembali oleh Hinata.

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya ini bergantian. Ingin sekali ia menbekap mulut mereka yang dianggapnya berisik itu.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke jendela. Ia menggenggam kameranya. Seperti biasa, ia mencari target.

Dan sekali lagi… satu-satunya focus yang didapatnya hanyalah Sasori.

Pemuda itu kini sedang bermain basket dengan teman-teman lainnya. melihatnya begitu semangat tanpa Sakura sadari ia jadi tersenyum. Ia tahu, ia tak dapat membenci pemuda itu. Ia terlalu indah untuk dibenci.

Dan sekali lagi pula, Sakura melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Sang kekasih memberinya sebotol air mineral dan sedang mengelap keringat Sasori.

Senyuman memudar dari bibir Sakura. Tapi kemudian ia mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Sasori dan Karin di bawah sana. Membidiknya dengan tepat dan mengabadikannya seperti biasa.

Sakura menatap hasil potretannya. Berbagai rasa berkecambuk di hatinya. Rasa kagum akan keindahan yang dipancarkannya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, ada rasa sakit yang menggerogoti sebagian hatinya.

"Sesuatu yang terlalu indah itu… menyakitkan." Ucapnya lirih.

-ooOoo-

Sakura berjalan sambil membawa tas kecilnya. Tentu saja di dalamnya ada kamera perak kesayangannya. Ia sedang menuju ke halaman sekolah. Tempat yang dijanjikannya dengan Naruto.

Saat sedang berjalan di persimpangan koridor ia menabrak seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya harus terjatuh dengan kerasnya membentur lantai koridor yang dingin.

"Aduh! Apa yang…"

.Krek.

Suara itu menghentikan protes Sakura. Matanya membulat. Jantungnya seketika terasa berhenti mendadak mendengar suara yang berasal dari tempatnya terduduk itu. Ia melirik. Dan melihat bahwa…

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

Kameranya telah retak.

"Kameraku~tidak~" Sakura segera memunguti serpihan lensa yang telah hancur. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey! Kau tahu betapa berharganya kamera ini!" ketus Sakura kencang. Untung saja tak ada orang di sana, kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"A…apa?! Itu kan cuma kamera biasa!" merasa tertekan sang pemuda berambut emo ini, Uchiha Sasuke, membela diri.

"INI CAMERA CANON EF 35MM DENGAN R-MOUNT TIPE DAN FL-MOUNT LENS!" pekik Sakura lebih keras yang yakin mampu membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung atas ucapannya. Terang saja tak mengerti, Sasuke sama sekali tak berminat dengan kamera.

Sakura menggeram. Kamera ini selama ini telah menemani hidupnya. Pemberian dari ayahnya yang telah tiada. Satu-satunya harta berharganya.

Dan kini… hartanya telah hancur. Hancur bersama dengan kenangan ayahnya.

Tanpa sadar mata Sakura memanas, tangannya gemetar hebat menggenggam serpihan 'harta'nya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi hal itu segera ditahannya. Toh tangisannya takkan mengembalikan kameranya seperti semula.

Sasuke yang melihat genangan air mata yang siap menetes di pelupuk Sakura merasa sedikit menyesal. Namun ego-nya tetaplah prioritas baginya. Bukankah setiap Uchiha memang begitu?

Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia memasukkan kembali serpihan di tangannya ke dalam tas pinggangnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menahannya, tapi sekali lagi ego memaksanya untuk bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai Sakura benar-benar menghilang.

-ooOoo-

"Gomen aku terlambat!"

Sakura melirik ke arah suara itu. Ia mendapati sang Uzumaki sedang membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia tahu itu adalah sebuah kamera.

"Ketemu!" Naruto mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya, menjunjungnya tinggi seakan bangga dengan kamera yang harganya tak seberapa itu.

Merasa tak ada respon Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hai, Sakura-chan." Panggilan Naruto membuat Sakura segera menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ah maaf, ayo kita mulai saja. Kita pakai kameramu ya, soalnya milikku rusak." Sakura segera bangkit dan meraih kamera Naruto. Ia menyalakannya dan mengarahkannya ke segala tempat mencari titik focus yang tepat.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura. Memperhatikannya yang sedang memberi instruksi kepada Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa gambar dengan kameranya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapnya tajam. Pertanyaan itu… seakan memastikan kenyataan yang terlihat. Apa Sakura sudah benar-benar kehilangan topengnya? Bahkan Narutopun menyadarinya? Tapi ia bahkan tak memikirkan Sasori sejak tadi, pikirannya hanyalah pemuda biang kerok-Sasuke- yang menghancurkan kameranya.

"Kalau aku… ada." Naruto menatap ke depan sambil tersenyum pahit. Rasanya Naruto seakan menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di balik keceriaannya.

Sakura reflek mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati di hadapannya ada Sasori dan Karin yang sedang…

Berciuman.

.Dheg.

Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia merasa baikan karena kameranya yang hancur, kini… haruskah hatinya ikut hancur?

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto. Pandangan Naruto jelas-jelas menuju ke arah Karin. Sakura kini tahu. Ia tahu mengapa Naruto bisa menyadari perasaannya. Itu karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Menyembunyikan perasaan yang tak sampai. Berharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Mengejar masa depan yang tak pasti. Sedikit banyak mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan mereka merasakan sakit yang sama.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura membelalak kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Kata sakral yang tak semestinya Sakura dengar, karna kalimat itu… akan membuka kunci kegelapan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama memisahkan mereka?"

TBC

* * *

Rhipiw?

Keep try my best!

~Shera~


	3. Chapter 3 : Our Choise

~Balasan Review~

**Sami Haruchi :** SasuSaku ada laaa... endingnya aja mreka pacaran...

**Ayano Futabatei : **yeyyy... Aya-chan... (^o^)/

**Akasuna no ei-chan : **update nih...

**Karimahbgz : **enggak... Sakura belum sempet nembak Sasori, tp dy udah keburu tau duluan kalo Sasori punya pacar. Kayak kalah sebelum bertanding. :O  
Salam kenal juga... :3

Chapter 3 update!

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

Setiap orang punya alasannya sendiri dalam memilih jalan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Generasi muda memiliki pemikirannya sendiri dalam memilih.

.

.

Dan apapun pilihan itu…

.

.

Jangan sampai membuatmu menyesal…

.

.

Pikirkan baik-baik

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Our Choice**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan tenang. Keadaan di sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Yep, biasa.

Dengan Sasuke yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis berisik yang terdiri dari senior maupun junior itu, Naruto yang hampir setiap hari meminta Sakura mengajarinya, Hinata yang bercerita banyak tentang sikap Naruto yang lucu-menurutnya-, Ino yang terus-terusan menggoda Hinata, dan bla bla bla.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam. Ia merasa ada kegelapan di auranya. Tapi ia tak yakin apa itu. Mungkinkah karna kameranya yang berharga telah dirusak oleh Sasuke, ataukah ada hal lain…

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ino dan Hinata sejenak menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung, tapi hal itu segera berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi bukan ke toilet tempatnya izin tadi, melainkan ke suatu tempat.

Tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan keindahan itu…

Keindahan yang tak dapat ditolaknya meskipun begitu menyakitinya…

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh ketika dirasakannya seseorang telah menarik lengan kecilnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Ia segera menghempaskan tangan Sasuke, jujur saja ia masih kesal atas insiden rusaknya kamera miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menyamakan langkah Sakura yang kini berjalan menjauhinya.

"Peduli?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku benci padamu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Rasanya ada sebesit rasa sesak di dadanya. Sakura yang merasakan kesunyian tiba-tiba melirik melihat Sasuke. Sakura melihat adanya raut keterkejutan di sana.

'Kenapa dengannya?' batin Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanyalah kesunyian yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Sakura tentu saja menuju ruang clubnya. Tempat dimana ia dapat menemui ketenangan dan biasanya mendapatkan suatu imajinasi untuk diabadikan.

Sesampainya di ruang club Sakura segera membuka lokernya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sekilas kemudian pandangannya beralih ke ruangan itu. Setiap sudut dijelajahinya. Hingga ia sampai pada ruang ganti.

.Dheg.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya ketika ia mengintip ruang itu dari jendela yang ada di pintu itu.

"Kau lihat apa?" suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat jantung Sasuke kembali derdetak kencang. Melihat Sasuke yang gugup Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia hampir saja meraih gagang pintu ruang itu kalau saja Sasuke tak kembali mencegah tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Sakura lagi-lagi kembali menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. Saat akan meraih gagang pintu itu Sakura mengintip ke dalam dari jendela di pintu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar. Jantungnya terasa benar-benar berhenti mendadak. Ia melihat. Melihat Sasori dan Karin…

Sedang bercinta.

Sakura merasakan matanya memanas. Matanya bahkan lupa untuk berkedip. Perlahan Sasuke menutup mata Sakura yang mematung dengan tangannya.

"Aku sudah melarangmu, kan." Bisik Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakannya. Merasakan telapak tangannya yang mulai basah oleh linangan sungai kecil yang membentuk jalurnya tersendiri di wajah Sakura.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura segera membuyarkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak konsen sekali sejak kejadian di ruang club itu.

Betapa sakit rasanya hingga ia mati rasa seketika. Hingga tadi, ketika sadar ia sudah berada di koridor sekolah yang sepi dengan jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya dan dirinya yang sedang bersandar pada bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku sedang tak enak badan sekarang. Kita lanjutkan besok yah."

Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang membereskan peralatannya dan bengkit. Ia terdiam sesaat. Namun setelah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto. Ia berbisik, tapi masih cukup untuk ditangkap oleh telinga Sakura.

"Kau tak lupa tawaranku, kan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto, tapi kemudian segera melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menjawab apapun untuk pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu lupa, Sakura-chan."

-ooOoo-

Malam telah menjelang. Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak ia pulang dari sekolah. Hal ini tentu membuat ibunya khawatir. Putri semata wayangnya sedang bersedih, itulah yang dikatakan naluri keibuannya. Ah, tak hanya sang ibu yang merasakan. Pemuda bungsu di keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

_Drrrt Drrt Drrrt_

Ponsel Sakura berdering dengan kerasnya. Membangunkan sang pemilik dari tidur tenangnya. Sakura meraih ponselnya. Ada nomor tak dikenal tertera disana.

"Moshi-moshi?" sahut Sakura sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan bangkit terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"_Kau sudah tidur?"_

"Siapa ini?"

"_Aku Sasuke. Kau ada waktu besok?"_

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Padahal yang mengetahui nomor ponsel Sakura hanyalah Ino, Hinata, Sasori, dan sebagian kecil teman lainnya. Nomor ponsel Sakura merupakan hal berharga yang tak sembarang orang mendapatkannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"_Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat."_

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kau bisa memilih salah satu dari tikus betina yang selalu mengerubutimu itu?"

"_Cemburu?"_

Ucapan sasuke dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Percakapan ringan mereka terus berjalan. Tanpa disadari Sakura sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Disamping itu, ibu sakura yang mendengar gelak tawa dibalik pintu kamar Sakura hanya tersenyum lega.

"_Sudah malam, tidurlah. Jangan lupa besok aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah."_

"Hey, siapa yang tadi mengganggu tidurku." Ucap Sakura yang disambut tawa ringan Sasuke di seberang sana. "Lagipula kita kan sekelas, kenapa kau harus repot-repot menelponku?"

"_Aku tak ingin kau cemburu karena 'tikus betina' itu."_

Setelahnya telepon itupun terputus sebelum Sakura sempat melancarkan protesnya. Sakura hanya dapat merutuki keegoisan sang Uchiha bungsu satu itu.

Tak lama setelahnya ponsel Sakura kembali berdering. Kali ini hanya pesan masuk. _Sasori-senpai_ tertera di layar ponselnya. Sejenak perasaan sakit kembali menjalari hatinya. Tapi ia segera membuyarkannya sebelum flashback-flashback mengenai kejadian laknat itu berputar di pikirannya.

From : Sasori-senpai.

Selamat Malam, Sakura.

Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?

Ada yang ingin kubicarakan besok sepulang sekolah, kalau kau bersedia datanglah ke ruang club.

-End-

Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang. Berat rasanya udara yang dihirupnya kini. Apa lagi rencana Tuhan untuk mempermainkannya? Baru saja Sasuke mengajaknya pergi, kini Sasori juga? Lantas apa yang harus dipilihnya? Sasuke atau Sasori? Atau bahkan tidak keduanya?

-ooOoo-

Langit hari itu begitu cerah, tapi tak cukup untuk mencerahkan hati Sakura. Ia amat sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya yang tanpa kamera itu. Ia berencana untuk membeli kamera baru, hanya saja ia tak suka sekedar membeli kamera asal. Seleranya sangatlah tinggi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kamera.

'ini semua gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu.' Batin Sakura sambil melirik ke sang Uchiha. Pangeran baru di kelasnya itu benar-benar sudah seperti madu yang dikelilingi oleh ratu lebah. Pandangan mereka sejenak bertemu, tapi kemudian Sakura kembali memalingkan matanya.

"Sakura, ada apa? Mukamu suntuk sekali." Sahut Ino sambil menyeruput sekotak jus jeruk yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Sakura, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Naruto-kun? Ia tak datang ke sini hari ini." Sahut Hinata cemas. Entah mencemaskan Sakura yang melamun atau mencemaskan Naruto yang tak datang juga.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Sejak kapan Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'kun'?

"Hey Hinata, kau benar-benar menyukai bocah itu yah…" ucapan Ino membuat muka Hinata merah padam, tapi seperti biasa ia membantah ucapan Ino.

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba seseorang telah menginterupsi kegiatan yang ada di kelas itu. Senior pujaan semua gadis tapi sayang sekali sudah ada ratu yang menduduki hatinya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Sasori no Sabaku.

"Sakura…" Sasori segera mendekati Sakura. Senyumnya masih terukir jelas diwajahnya, peluh yang membasahi pelipis sampai dagunya memberi kesan erotis tersendiri bagi pengagumnya. Sungguh ingin sekali Sakura mengabadikannya.

"Ada apa Sasori-senpai?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau bisa kan menemuiku nanti sepulang sekolah di club? Ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu."

"Hal penting apa? Mengenai festival photograph? Sepertinya tahun ini aku tak berpartisipasi."

Ya, disamping karna ia tak memiliki kamera, pikirannya juga sedang kacau hingga menghilangkan moodnya.

"Ah, kenapa? Sayang sekali kalau kau tak bisa ikut. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Ayolah Sakura, aku ingin kau orang pertama yang mengetahuinya."

Sakura sedikit bingung maksud Sasori. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, seakan meminta saran. Tapi Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sakura tak bisa mengartikan apa arti tatapan itu. Ia pun kembali menatap Sasori di hadapannya. Senyuman tulus mengembang di sana. Dengan senyum seperti itu tak mungkinkan Sakura menolaknya? Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

"Baiklah."

-ooOoo-

Ruang club pada hari Sabtu memang sepi, karena club libur pada hari itu. Alasannya karena mereka butuh waktu istirahat pada _weekend_ tapi mungkin ketua kita sendiri yang ingin waktu pribadi. Yah, orang yang sudah punya pacar kan memang seperti itu, lebih egois.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk ruang itu. Ia masih mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sudah 10 menit Sakura menunggu sang pembuat janji untuk datang. Bosan dengan kegiatannya bermain game di ponsel, ia pun menutup ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam ruang club.

Sakura mengamati setiap sudut yang dapat dijangkaunya di ruangan itu. Dari debu yang bertebaran di atas meja dan lemari, kertas-kertas foto yang masih baru, foto-foto hasil jepretan anggota club, semua itu memiliki keindahannya sendiri di mata Sakura. Merasa tak tahan dengan debaran itu, Sakurapun mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya dan memotret sudut keindahannya.

Hingga fokusnya beralih ke ruang ganti. Sakura mengingat kembali sesuatu yang sangat tak ingin diingatnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh untuk memilih datang ke tempat ini. Mungkin ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu bila ia memilih pergi bersama Sasuke. Tapi semua telah terlanjur.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Sasori telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan sekarang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama, tadi tiba-tiba aku harus mengantar Karin ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada meminta maaf.

"Rumah sakit?" Sakura akan pura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Ya, dia akan pura-pura bodoh untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Iya," tiba-tiba saja aura Sasori berubah. Senyum kebahagiaan yang biasa dipancarkannya saat hanya bersama Karin kini diperlihatkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura bergidik, ia merasakan suatu firasat. Tapi firasan itu kini sungguh tajam, sampai-sampai tangannya gemetar.

"Sakura…"

Jauh dari lubuk hatinya Sakura ingin menghentikan pemuda ini untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, tapi sesuatu juga mendorongnya untuk tetap mendengarkan. Mendengarkan hal yang akan disesalinya seumur hidup. Menyesal karena ia telah memilih untuk membatalkan janji dengan Sasuke dan pergi bersama Sasori.

Kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sasori… merupakan awal dari munculnya badai yang akan memporak-porandakan hidupnya.

"Karin sedang mengandung."

TBC

* * *

Mind To review?  
Oh ya sekedar info lagi.. disini ada slight NaruHina.

nantikan chapter selanjutnya yah...

keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	4. Chapter 4 : No Chance

~Balasan Review~

**Fishy Elf : **ayee... (^o^)/

**Karimahbgz : **kalo ada ilustrasinya lebih asik lho di adegan tutup mata itu... xD *plak*  
he he he

**Sami Haruchi : **iia dong, pasti... Shera usahain tiap chapter ada adegan SasuSaku-nya kok... :3

Nah, chap 3 update!

Disini ada cuplikan lirik lagu lho... tp ga mau kasih tau ah lagu apa...  
Cari tau sendiri ! x9 *Plak!*

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"Karin sedang mengandung."

**Chapter 4 : No Chance**

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasori bagaikan sambaran petir hebat yang menghanguskan seluruh perasaan Sakura. Kalimat itu seakan menutup segala kemungkinan untuknya memiliki pemuda yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini. Kalau mencintai seseorang sesakit ini, sungguh Sakura akan memilih untuk tak mencintainya. Tapi cinta itu pilihan Tuhan, bukan?

"Ia sudah mengandung sekitar 3 bulan, hari ini jadwalnya untuk cek rutin. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar hal ini."

Bahagia. Tak dipungkiri lagi senyum itu menandakan Sasori amat bahagia. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini sungguh kepalanya berdenyut amat sangat hingga membuatnya berat untuk berpikir.

'Kau sungguh kejam…' rintihnya dalam hati.

.Clek.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu dikunci. Sakura dan Sasori sontak segera berlari ke arah pintu itu. Dan benar saja, seseorang telah mengunci mereka.

"Kita terkunci...?"

Apa lagi rencana Tuhan?

Mereka harus bermalam di ruang itu berdua?

Sakura memalingkan matanya. Berusaha agar tak mendapatkan kontak langsung dari mata Sasori. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Kakinya terasa lemas hanya untuk sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya hingga ia terperosot turun ke lantai.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura sedang gemetar sambil memeluk kedua lututnya kini mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura seakan memberi ketenangan.

"Aku akan menjagamu, percayalah, aku takkan macam-macam. Kita tunggu saja, pasti seseorang akan datang menyelamatkan kita." Sahut Sasori. Tentu saja. Sasori sudah memiliki Karin, apalagi Karin sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan Sasori sangat bahagia akan hal itu. Sama sekali tak ada celah untuk Sakura.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Sakura mulai tenang. Tapi saat ini ia masih belum memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa menatap mata Sasori langsung.

"Kami bertemu pertama kali di club ini," Sasori memulai cerita nostalgianya. "Memotret merupakan hal yang membuat kami cocok dan saling jatuh cinta."

Sakura masih terdiam sementara Sasori tengah menerawang jauh.

"Dia gadis yang lembut, meski sedikit galak." Candanya mencairkan suasana. "Aku bersyukur telah mencintainya."

Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya. Rasa bahagia yang coba disalurkan oleh Sasori malah membuatnya terasa sesak untuk bernafas.

"Oh ya Sakura, aku akan menikahinya setelah aku lulus. Dan aku akan berhenti dari photograph kemudian mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi Karin dan anakku nanti."

Sakura ingin berteriak, berteriak agar pemuda ini sadar dan berhenti menyiksanya.

.Cklek.

Tapi sebelum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan teriakannya, pintu ruangan itu mendadak terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang yang berlainan gender dimana sang wanita tengah menutup mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya keget.

"Sa…sori-kun?" wanita itu tak lain adalah Karin, sang kekasih Sasori. "Apa yang…kalian lakukan…?"

"Karin? Bukan, jangan salah paham, kami cuma terkunci bersama." Sasori mencoba mendekati sosok Karin yang kini tengah terisak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sakura menatap sosok lain di belakang Karin. Sosok itu penuh dengan aura dingin dan seringai di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa penjelasanpun Sakura tahu. Dalang di balik kesalahpahaman ini. Sang sutradara yang bersembunyi dibalik layar, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto menatap Sasori dan Karin yang kini bertengkar hebat. Sakura tak peduli. Ia tak peduli dengan situasi ini. Hatinya telah mati untuk sekedar merasa.

Perlahan Sakura berjalan menjauh. Dan ketika ia melewati Naruto, telinganya mendapat bisikan setan itu lagi.

"Terima Kasih atas kerja samanya."

Ucapan itu tak diidahkan oleh Sakura. Terlalu penat otaknya untuk melakukan kewajibannya berpikir. Ia terus melangkah menjauh, hingga suara teriakan dan gaduh itu hilang dari pendengaran Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia menatap senja yang sangat terang seakan mengejek kesedihannya. Ia kasihan, kasihan kepada dirinya sendiri. Begitu menyedihkannya hidupnya. Langit yang mulai menggelappun tak membuatnya berpikir untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia tak peduli. Benar-benar tak peduli sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam di sini?" suara itu kembali menginterupsi kesunyian di sana. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk Sakura. Merasa diacuhkan, sang sumber suara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura.

"Apa yang kau…" belum sempat sosok itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terhenti melihat sosok Sakura sekarang. Wajahnya sudah sangat berantakan dengan helaian angin yang mengacak-acak rambut pink-nya dan tatapannya yang kosong.

Sasuke-sosok itu- terdiam sesaat. Langit malam kini menemani kedua insan yang sedang terduduk berdua di ayunan taman itu. Sasuke menatap butiran berlian di langit yang berkerlip itu, dan Sakura hanya menatap lurus entah kemana.

Perlahan Sasuke merangkul kepala Sakura dan menyandarkannya ke bahu bidangnya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut pink Sakura. Mendekapnya erat memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah Sakura dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Tapi berjanjilah, setelah ini kau takkan menangis untuk alasan yang sama."

Sakura mulai terisak. Memori-memori akan kenangannya dengan Sasori berputar di otaknya. Rasa cinta yang membawanya pada luka. Keindahan yang takkan pernah bisa dibencinya. Segala yang dilaluinya bersama Sasori. Semua hanya akan menjadi kenangan cinta pertamanya yang tak sampai.

_**Ku berlari, kau terdiam.**_

_**Ku menangis, kau tersenyum**_

_**Ku berduka, kau bahagia**_

_**Ku pergi, kau kembali**_

_**Ku coba tuk meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi**_

_**Memang kita takkan menyatu.**_

"HUUUAAAAAaaaa~!"

Sakura memekik keras. Ia sangat mencintai Sasori. Sangat. Tapi ada saatnya ketika cinta tak sampai ia harus menyerah. Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya ia mengisi seorang Sabaku no Sasori.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget. Tangisannya mendadak berhenti seketika. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tak memalingkan matanya dari langit berbintang itu.

"Tapi aku takkan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Pilihan itu ada di tanganmu."

-ooOoo-

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk terlelap ke dunia khayalnya yang damai. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha bungsu yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya itu.

Ia ingat. Ingat saat Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya pada Sasori. Saat ia melindunginya dari rasa sakit melihat tragedy di ruang ganti club waktu itu. Saat ia menemaninya menangis. Diam-diam Sasuke telah memiliki peran penting dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadarinya?

'Ternyata aku sama bodohnya dengan Sasori-senpai.'

Ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, hingga terdengar deringan dari ponsel Sakura. Ia meraihnya. Melihat _Sasuke Uchiha_ di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Apa-apaan sapaan itu. Menyapa sambil bertanya."_ Jawab Sasuke di seberang sana yang kemudian disambut tawa ringan Sakura.

"Mau apa lagi, Sasuke-kun."

"_. . . . ." _Sasuke tak merespon. Hal itu membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ini pertama kalinya kudengar kau memanggilku, apalagi dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Aku…hanya senang mendengarnya."_

.Blush.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat muka Sakura merah padam. Sakura memang tak pernah memanggil teman lelakinya dengan embel-embel 'kun',. Tadi Sakura hanya ingin mengerjai Sasuke saja, tapi hasilnya malah sebaliknya.

"Ce…cepat katakan urusanmu!"

"_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sewot? Aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu yang tertunda."_

Sakura kembali teringat. Ia ingat akan keegoisannya membatalkan janji dengan Sasuke yang telah ia buat lebih dahulu dengan mengutamakan Sasori. Dan pada akhirnya ia menyesal telah melanggarnya.

"Besok?"

"_Yup. Dan awas kalau kau batalkan lagi."_

Setelah itu telepon pun kembali terputus sepihak dari Sasuke. Sakura tak habis pikir, betapa Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran yang egois.

-ooOoo-

Langit benar-benar buruk hari ini. Gumpalan awan hitam telah bergerumul di langit dan siap menjatuhkan butiran air dalam jumlah yang banyak. Sakura menatap keluar jendela. Dilihatnya lapangan basket yang sepi dan koridor yang ramai. Situasi yang sangat terbalik.

Sungguh sama dengan keindahan yang biasa dilihatnya, kini berubah menjadi muram. Sosok itu terduduk diam di sebuah bangku penonton di lapangan basket sekolah. Ekspresinya seakan merasakan depresi yang amat sangat. Sekarang, giliran Sasori yang merasakan penderitaan. Disamping Sakura yang kini mulai menemukan hal indah lainnya, Sasori semakin kehilangan sinarnya.

Sakurapun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata yang lagi-lagi bercerita tentang Naruto.

Ah iya, Naruto… dimana ia sekarang. Setelah kejadian dimana ia berhasil menghancurkan keindahan sang pangeran, kini ia menghilang.

Beberapa saat ketika Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor yang sepi, langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat Karin yang sedang terisak dipelukan Naruto. Sungguh drama yang dibuat Naruto berjalan amat lancar bahkan tanpa bantuan dari Sakura, setidaknya bantuan langsung darinya.

"Aku tak menyangka…hiks… padahal ia berjanji akan menikahiku setelah lulus nanti." Isak Karin masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu di sisimu."

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan langkahnya. Setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari kedua orang itu, Sakura terdiam. Baik Karin maupun Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau…gadis yang waktu itu." Sahut Karin sambil memancarkan tatapan benci kepada Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Aku tak butuh namamu! Kau telah menghancurkan hubungan kami!" pekik Karin yang sudah kehilangan kendali emosinya. Naruto yang melihanya sekali lagi hanya menyunggingkan seringainya.

Terdiam sesaat, Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Aku… memang menyukainya," Karin menggeram mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia hampir saja mendaratkan tamparannya di pipi mulus gadis itu sebelum Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tapi itu dulu."

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Karin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menatap ke emerald Sakura yang kini menatapnya serius.

"Aku pernah mencintainya, jujur saja aku juga pernah berpikir untuk memisahkan kalian." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menikmati helaian angin lembut yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Naruto menggeram. Ia seakan mengetahui arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Tapi itu semua terjadi… sebelum seseorang menyadarkanku sesuatu." Sakura kini menatap mata Karin lekat.

Karin tersentak. Ia melihat adanya keyakinan dalam tatapannya. Tak ada kebohongan terukir di sana, hanya ada ketulusan akan perkataannya.

"Bahwa, justru karena ia orang yang kucintai maka aku akan mendukung percintaannya." Sakura tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus. Ia sudah memilih. Pilihan yang akan di jalaninya tanpa penyesalan.

"Kau…" Karin masih tertegun melihat gadis di hadapannya itu.

Perlahan Sakura mendekat ke arah Karin. Ia meraih tangan Karin dan menggenggamnya.

"Percayalah pada hatimu. Mata bisa membohongimu, tapi hati tahu kenyataannya. Lihatlah dengan hati maka kau akan tahu jawabannya. Bukankah nyawa yang ada di rahimmu itu buktinya?"

Karin menitikkan air matanya kembali saat melihat senyum Sakura. Ia sadar kini. Seharusnya ia lebih bisa mempercayai Sasori daripada siapapun. Ia harusnya memahami Sasori lebih dari siapapun.

"Sasori-senpai bilang ia akan berhenti dari photograph dan mencari kerja untuk menghidupi kalian. Ia telah membuang mimpinya karena menemukan mimpi yang baru."

Sekali lagi Karin terharu akan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia memeluk perutnya seakan mengatakan kepada calon buah hatinya bahwa ia sangat beruntung memiliki ayah yang baik dan perhatian.

"Sakura, terima kasih, dan maafkan aku. Aku juga akan minta maaf kepada Sasori." Ucap Karin sambil menghapus jejak air matanya.

Setelahnya Karin langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku takkan membiarkannya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menggeram. Bunyi cetikkan giginya menandakan ia amat sangat kesal. Rencana yang disususnnya dan hampir berhasil itu gagal seketika.

"Naruto, aku juga ingin bicara denganmu."

TBC

* * *

Mind to Review?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah... (^_^)/

keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	5. Chapter 5 : New Love

~Balasan Review~

**Karimahbgz : **Sakura nyadarin Naruto? emang Naruto pingsan? xD *plak*  
he he he... enggak, Naruto bakal sadar sendiri kok... :D

**Akasuna no ei-chan : **Sasuke tempat satu-satunya Sakura untuk kembali... :)

**Sami haruchi :** SasuSaku-nya kurang yah? gomen... T.T  
sebenernya Shera pingin buat sosok Sasu menjadi berarti bagi Sakura pelan-pelan.  
Sasuke kan udah suka sama Sakura sejak pandangan pertama... tema disini kebanyakan _first love _sih.. x3

Semoga puas dengan chapter ini ya... :)

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 5 : New Love**

"Naruto, aku juga ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara apa?! Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sakura yang sedang menahannya. Ia kemudian bergegas menyusul Karin.

Sakura hanya menatap bayangannya yang semakin menghilang.

"Kau akan menyadarinya ketika Tuhan telah menjatuhkan takdirnya padamu, Naruto."

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto kian mempercepat langkahnya. Ia terus-terusan bergumam kesal akibat kegagalan rencananya. Sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya dan menabrak seorang gadis.

.Bruk.

"Aw! Kalau jalan liat-liat!" pekik Naruto kepada sosok yang menabraknya itu, Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh emosi itu.

"Ma..maaf…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akh! Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan jejaknya!" Naruto bangkit dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia tak menemukan jejak Karin dimanapun.

"Maaf~" Hinata masih menunduk. Pelupuk matanya kini telah tergenang air yang siap menetes. Terang saja, dibentak oleh orang yang disukai bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia melihat butiran air mata yang menetes ke lantai. Ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat hal itu. Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang jahat, hanya saja terkadang ia bisa lepas kendali ketika emosinya keluar. Ia juga merupakan remaja yang masih labil bukan?

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan~" Naruto berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Perlahan ia mengusap lembut air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya itu.

"Naruto-kun~" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu ketika Ia mengetahui jarak mereka begitu dekat. Naruto yang melihat Hinata _blushing_ pun entah mengapa menjadi ikutan _blushing_ juga.

"Kau… jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ucap Naruto tajam sambil memalingkan kembali mukanya yang masih memerah.

Suasana sunyi mendadak. Naruto merasakan mukanya masih memanas. Ia tak mengerti. Tak mengerti akan perasaan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Mengapa seakan wajah Hinata yang menatapnya itu memintanya untuk…

Menciumnya?

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya…" Hinata meraih lengan baju Naruto dan menariknya pelan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Beruntung Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Naruto tak perlu menyembunyikan raut mukanya yang memerah itu. Sungguh memalukan baginya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

-ooOoo-

.Klik.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menambah koleksi fotonya lagi. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa belum puas. Hasil yang didapatnya menggunakan kamera ponsel sangatlah jauh kualitasnya bila dibandingkan dengan hasil jepretannya dulu.

"Gagal…" ucapnya lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Sakura kembali memperhatikan ke sekitarnya. Ia menemukan banyak keindahan di sana, tapi tak ada satupun yang mampu diabadikannya.

"Ini menyebalkan…"

"Apanya?" lagi-lagi suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya itu muncul. Sakura sudah dapat menebaknya, siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sahutnya sambil sedikit mencibir. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura dan merebut ponselnya.

"Apa ini? Bunga sakura?" sahut Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretan Sakura di ponselnya.

Mereka kini tengah terduduk di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat kesukaan Sakura ketika ia sedang mencari suatu keindahan. Karena tempat ini ditumbuhi beberapa pohon sakura, dan kelopak sakura yang berguguran memberi kesan dramatis tersendiri pada hasil fotonya.

"Sakura di pertengahan musim semi itu sangat indah." Sahut Sakura sambil menatap guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan di atasnya.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang terduduk di sampingnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lembut seperti warna merah muda di bunga sakura. Mata emeraldnya yang menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ragu itu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta sejak pertama melihatnya.

"Sakura di hadapanku jauh lebih indah…"

Sakura menoleh. Saat itu juga ia mendapatkan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Ya, Sasuke mengecupnya. Sakura yang masih terkejut sedikit membuka mulutnya, hal itu tentu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura.

Kecupan itu selesai begitu saja tanpa sempat Sakura merespon. Ia masih terlalu kaget untuk menunjukkan reaksi. Sasuke hanya terkekeh ketika ia melihat ketidak-elitan-nya wajah keterkejutan Sakura itu.

"Kenapa? Mau lagi?" goda Sasuke yang sontak menyadarkan Sakura.

.Blush.

Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ciuman pertamanya. Sasuke kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

"I…Itu ciuman pertamaku!" pekik Sakura kencang.

"Sakura, kau ini berisik sekali!" Sasuke menutup telinganya yang terasa berdengung itu.

"Sasuke baka!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau teriak lagi akan kubuat kau lemas kali ini." Ancam Sasuke yang langsung disambut deathglare oleh Sakura.

Beberapa kali melakukan perlawanan agar Sasuke tak semakin menggodanya ternyata membuatnya sedikit lelah. Sasuke masih tertawa ringan ketika Sakura mengeluhkan atau menyerukan ejekan kepadanya. Baginya sikap Sakura ini sangat lucu untuknya.

"Nah, ayo." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk bangkit. Sontak tubuh Sakura yang belum siap hampir lunglai jatuh kalau saja sebuah rengkuhan tangan kekar Sasuke tak melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak jangan melakukan sesuatu mendadak?" Ketus Sakura yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh. Detak jantungnya yang tak karuan bisa-bisa didengar oleh Sasuke nanti.

"Ha ha. Siap, tuan putri." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menggendeng tangan Sakura kembali dan menuntunnya pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil mengimbangi langkah penjang Sasuke.

"Membeli kamera."

-ooOoo-

Jam pulang sekolah telah berdering. Aula sekolah telah menjadi sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih memiliki keperluan di sekolah saja yang masih tinggal.

Di saat itu Naruto sedang termenung. Ia menatap keluar jendela ruang kelasnya. Perhatiannya terpusat pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Pasangan itu tak lain adalah Sasori dan Karin. Wajah mereka nampak sangat bahagia.

"Errrgh~" Naruto menggeram. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya memilih orang lain.

Rasa cintanya tak serendah yang ia pikir. Rasa sakit itu masih menggerogoti hatinya, seakan menghasilkan lubang di dalam sana. Membuat perih bila sedikit saja mendapatkan sentuhan.

"Naruto-kun~" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelasnya.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang berjalan kian mendekatinya. Hinata kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah Naruto, ikut memandangi pemandangan di luar sana.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun belum pulang?"

"Aku hanya ingin di sini sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Neji-nii. Ia ada rapat OSIS."

"Oh begitu."

Suasana mendadak hening. Percakapan itu berhenti di sana. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi. Hal seperti ini membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Apa… Naruto-kun…" Hinata nampak ragu mengucapkannya, tapi Naruto masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu. "Menyukai Sakura?"

Naruto memiringkan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata menyimpulkan ia menyukai Sakura? Apa karena kedekatannya sejak ia bergabung di club? Entahlah. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan aku menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, bukan itu… maksudku… apa kau menyukai bunga sakura?" jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Ia salah rupanya.

"Hhhmpf~" Naruto menahan tawanya. Ia merasa lucu sekali ia sampai bisa salah seperti ini. Lagipula siapa yang tak salah, toh 'Sakura' dan 'Bunga sakura' kan memiliki nama yang sama.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang melihat gelagat Naruto hanya mampu menatapnya bingung.

"Ha ha ha… maaf, Hinata-chan. Aku… ha ha ha." Tawa Naruto kini pecah sudah. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan gelitik di perutnya. Hinata yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum lega. Ada kepuasan tersendiri telah membuat Naruto tertawa seperti itu.

"Aku… benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruto." Hinata menatap Naruto lembut. Naruto yang melihat senyum tulus di wajah Hinata kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan ikut tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian kembali menatap Karin dan Sasori di kejauhan yang sedang bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mengerti sekarang. Mengerti arti ucapan Sakura yang waktu itu ia katakan kepada Karin.

"_Justru karna ia orang yang kucintai maka aku akan mendukung percintaannya."_

Ia tahu Sakura telah menyerah atas perasaannya kepada Sasori. Itu karna ia telah menemukan cintanya yang baru. Sekarang saatnya untuk _move on_. Jangan mengharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin kau dapatkan, tapi lihatlah sekitarmu dan kau akan temukan sesuatu yang kau butuhkan.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Naruto dan Hinatapun menoleh. "Kau mau menungguku?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Apa artinya ia memiliki kesempatan? Sejujurnya Hinata tahu Naruto telah menyukai wanita lain, tapi ia tak tahu siapa wanita itu. Tadipun sebenarnya ia ingin memastikan bahwa bukan Sakuralah gadis yang disukai Naruto.

"Aku…aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun."

"Aku janji ini takkan lama."

Setelahnya Naruto mengecup pelan kening Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa seakan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Narutopun izin untuk pulang duluan. Hinata hanya mengantar kepergian 'calon' pacarnya itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto berlari. Berlari mencari-cari sosok merah yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya dari jendela kelasnya. Nafasnya terengah mendapati sosok itu tak ada dimanapun. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa biasanya di hari ini dan jam ini, ia pasti ada di tempat itu…

.Klik.

Dan benar saja. Saat itu sosok yang dicari Naruto tengah memotreti helaian daun musim semi di halaman. Naruto masih menatapnya, hingga sang obyek tatapannya menyadari akan kehadiran Naruto.

"Naruto?" Karin, sosok itu berucap.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Karin. Ia memandang wanita itu. Wanita yang telah merebut hatinya. Membuatnya terpenjara dalam jurang bernama 'keegoisan'. Dan merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang ingin dibuatnya bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaan itu telah ditemukannya, dengan orang lain yang dicintainya. Dan inilah saatnya untuk Naruto… menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Karin-senpai…" Naruto menatap Karin yang kini memandang bingung.

"Aku…menyukai Karin-senpai."

Ucapan Naruto sontak mengagetkan Karin. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking kagetnya. Ia tak menyangka, junior yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu menyukainya.

"Karenanya aku tak ingin melihat Karin-senpai bersedih." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Memberikan kekuatan pada pita suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar.

Ia masih mencintai wanita ini. Ia mencintainya. Selalu mencintainya. Tapi itu akan jadi cerita lama antara ia dan dirinya. Akan menjadi kenangan yang diputar ulang ketika dewasa nanti. Akan jadi sebuah cerita yang akan disampaikan kepada anak-anak mereka.

Sekarang saatnya mereka tuk melangkah maju. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto sama-sama memiliki cinta yang tak sampai. Selama ini mereka hanya terfokus pada obyek kesayangan mereka, dan tak memikirkan perasaan orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tapi kini mereka menemukan cintanya yang lain. Kini Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaannya yang lain.

"Karna itu, berbahagialah!" Naruto bergegas lari meninggalkan Karin yang terpaku melihat keteguhan hati Naruto. Sedikit banyak perasaan Naruto tersampaikan kepada Karin.

"Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Naruto."

TBC

* * *

gimana-gimana?  
mind to review then?

next chapter will be the final chap...  
Wait for it...  
(^v^)d

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	6. Chapter 6 : My focus

Balasan Review~

**Guest : **Yey... makasih dah bilang seruu... :D  
Ini chap teralhir, semoga kamu suka juga yah...

**Fishy Elf :** Okkkaay... thx for support...! xO**  
**

**Sami Haruchi** : Sasuke emang mesumm... xD *dichidori*  
Seru sih bikin Sasu jadi mesum,.. wk wk wk

**Karimahbgz :** Jelas lah Sasu mesum... itu kan daya tariknya..  
Ho ho ho  
#Devil mode: on

Last Chap Update!

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 6 : My Focus**

.Klik.

Sungguh, Sasuke merutuki suara itu. Suara yang membuatnya diduakan-menurutnya-, karena kini Sakura sedang asyik memotret dengan kamera barunya itu.

"Haaaahhhh~ tahu begitu aku tak usah membelikannya kamera saja." untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di rerumputan di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sakura yang tak menyadari hal itu masih terus asyik dengan kegiatannya. Ia sudah cukup lama tak meluapkan hasratnya untuk mengabadikan keindahan dunia itu. Kamera yang baru dibelinya-atau tepatnya dibelikan Sasuke kepadanya- merupakan kamera cannon model baru dengan lensa yang lebih tajam dari kamera cannon EF 35mm miliknya dulu.

"Sasuke lihat i…" saat Sakura hendak memamerkan hasil jepretannya kepada Sasuke, ia mendapati Sasuke yang telah terlelap di sela-sela rerumputan.

Sakura sempat kagum. Kagum akan keindahan yang dilihatnya. Ia tak menyangka, ada keindahan lain yang membuatnya tertarik. Kali ini tak hanya membuatnya tertarik, bahkan berdebar.

Perlahan Sakura mendekat dan mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah Sasuke yang terlelap.

.Hup.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura ditarik oleh sang Uchiha ini. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika tubuhnya telah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia tertipu. Ia ditipu mentah-mentah.

"Kau pura-pura!" protes Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri kau menduakanku."

"Siapa yang menduakanmu?! Memang kita pacaran?"

"Hey, kau pikir kamera itu gratis?"

"Maksudmu? Aku harus membayarnya?" Sakura sedikit bergidik. Terang saja, harga kamera ini jauh dari kata murah. Dan Sasuke yang memang sudah bisa dibilang keluarga yang mewah tentu saja mudah mendapatkannya. Tapi kalau Sakura harus membayar… rasanya ia tak sanggup.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ta..tapi…" Sakura sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan kamera ini. Ia tak rela kalau sampai ia kehilangan kamera ini. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi sakura kini menyeringai.

"Kau bisa membayarnya dengan menjadi pacarku." seringainya.

"Eh?" muka Sakura berubah merah padam. Wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat dan seringai maut sang Uchiha membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Kuhitung sampai 3 dan kesempatanmu akan hilang. 1…2…"

"Hua..hua… baiklah!"

"Bagus!"

Setelahnya Sasuke mengecak-acak rambut Sakura, dan dibalas oleh cibiran kesal dari sang empunya. Candaan hangat mereka membuat Sakura berkali-kali tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Mereka bercerita banyak. Sakura ingin tahu lebih jauh mengenai Sasuke. Iapun baru mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah jagoan club memanah. Sakura sempat berpikir, akan seperti apa sosok Sasuke ketika sedang focus ke arah bidikannya?mata onyx-nya yang menajam pasti begitu indah... Memikirkannya saja membuat jantung Sakura berdebar.

Setelah puas bertukar informasi, Sasuke terlihat terlelap di pangkuan Sakura. Ia mengeluh kepada Sakura akan kesibukannya menjelang _tournament_ memanah nanti.

Sakura membelai rambut raven Sasuke. Ia mengamati setiap sudut wajah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang lebih dari standar 'tampan' itu. Sedetik kemudian Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Ia lantas mengambil kameranya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

.Klik.

Sebuah keindahan abadipun tercetak lagi. Dan kini Sakura akan puas dengan hasilnya. Karna bagaimanpun keindahan itu hanya miliknya. Miliknya yang hanya ia yang boleh melihatnya.

'My Focus' batinnya.

-ooOoo-

Keesokan harinya terjadi hal yang sangat di luar dugaan.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Terlihat jelas dari tatapan mereka bahwa mereka memiliki tanda tanya besar yang ingin dikatakan kepada sahabat mereka satu ini.

Saat ini, yang ditatap mereka adalah sosok Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat-sangat _blushing_ ria sambil memainkan tangannya sendiri, dan Naruto yang merangkul pundak Hinata dengan cengiran rubahnya-yang sama sekali tak _elegant _itu.

"Kami tak tahu kalian seakrab itu." sahut Ino membuka pembicaraan. Sakurapun mengangguk menandakan persetujuannya dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Se..sebenarnya…aku…em…kami…" ucap Hinata tak jelas. Narutopun mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pundak Hinata dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kami sudah jadian! Ayo beri selamat pada kami!" cengirnya yang diikuti ekspresi kaget dari Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kami…baru saja resmi jadian kemarin." Jelas Hinata, akhirnya.

"Apa?!… kalau begitu, selamat! Tak kusangga kau gerak cepat juga, Hinata!" Ino langsung menyalami Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah seperti pasangan pengantin muda (?) itu.

"Naruto…" sementara Ino sedang menggoda Hinata, Sakura berbisik kepada Naruto. Naruto yang semula tersenyum-senyum melihat Hinatapun kemudian menoleh.

"Ya, Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura menatap mata Naruto. Mencari celah akan adanya aura gelap di sana. Ia tak ingin kalau sahabatnya itu menjadi pelampiasan Naruto atas kepatah hatiannya.

"Kau tak berniat menyakiti Hinata, kan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu mengapa Sakura menanyakan hal itu. Ia juga pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama bila berada di posisi Sakura. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku mencintainya." Tegas Naruto. "Ah…mungkin tepatnya aku akan mencintainya."

Sakura sedikit kaget atas ucapan Naruto.

"Akan mencintai? Apa maksudnya itu? Kalau kau tak serius lebih baik…"

"Aku pasti akan mencintainya, Sakura-chan!" potong Naruto kemudian. "Aku baru saja patah hati, tak mudah untukku membuka hati lagi. Aku masih trauma untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa suatu saat aku akan bisa mencintai Hinata-chan."

Sakura kaget atas pernyataan Naruto. Tatapannya yang memandang Hinata seakan memberi keyakinan bahwa ia akan menjaga Hinata. Ia akan mencintainya perlahan dan kemudian akan membesar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Setelahnya Ino dan Hinata akhirnya berhenti mendebatkan sesuatu yang tak penting-menurut Sakura. Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto dan disambut oleh cengiran rubah ciri khasnya.

"Kau akan berurusan denganku bila kau macam-macam dengan Hinata." Sahut Ino. Sejujurnya ia senang bisa melihat Hinata bahagia dengan pria yang dicintainya.

"He he he… aku tak janji. Karna aku memang ingin melakukan bermacam-macam hal dengannya!" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino dan menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari kelas itu.

"Hey! Beraninya kau, bocah!" seru Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah mereka yang sudah berlalu pergi. Sakura tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Lucu?" sindir Ino. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di depan meja Sakura. "Kalau Hinata dan Naruto sedang 'lovey-dovey', lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Sasuke?" sahut Ino dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura segera menghentikan tawanya. Mukanya merah seketika. Ia menatap Ino tajam. Darimana ia mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Bahkan mengobrol dengan Sasuke di sekolahpun jarang, Sakura juga tak pernah menceritakan kedekatannya pada siapapun.

"Kau kaget ya? Hi hi hi. Tapi kau pasti akan lebih kaget kalau mendengar hal ini." Canda Ino. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sedang di kelilingi 'tikus-tikus betina' itu. Cemburu? Tentu saja, tapi Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semua kepada Sakura untuk mengacuhkan hal itu. Sekarangpun Sasuke sedang memakai _earphone_-nya untuk menulikan telinga dari sorakan mereka.

'Tak mungkin kan Sasuke yang memberitahu Ino?' batin Sakura.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap kemudian menatap balik Sakura. Ia menyeringai. Seringai yang membuat muka sakura semakin mendidih. Sakura kembali memalingkan mukanya dan focus kepada Ino yang terkekeh geli.

"Bukan, bukan Sasuke yang memberitahuku, Sakura." Sahut Ino disela tawanya. "Yang memberi tahuku adalah Itachi-kun."

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Itachi kan kakak Sasuke. Darimana Ino mengenal Itachi? Dan sampai mana hubungan mereka hingga Ino bahkan mengetahui info seperti itu dari Itachi..?

"Ha ha ha. Jangan kaget ya… aku dan Itachi-kun sudah pacaran."

"Apa?! Tidak, jangan bercanda, Ino! Sejak kapan?! Kenapa kau tak cerita?!" Sakura memekik keras dan langsung dibungkam oleh tangan Ino sebelum seluruh perhatian tertuju pada mereka.

"Ssst… Inilah sebabnya aku tak mau cerita. Kalian pasti berisik!"

"Emmph~" Inopun membuka mulut Sakura. "Ceritakan!"

"Ya, ya. Kejadiannya tak lama setelah Uchiha bersaudara itu pindah ke KHS ini. Waktu itu… kau ingat saat aku ingin memberitahumu tentang murid pindahan?"

Sakura menerawang.

**.FLASHBACK.**

"_Sakuraaaaaaa…..!"_

"_Berisik, Ino!" Sakura menutup telinganya dari pekikan keras Ino. Ia tak habis pikir. Pagi-pagi ia sudah harus mendengar suara nyaring Ino. "Ada apa sih sampai kau teriak-teriak begitu?"_

"_Ada…ada…itu…ada…" jawab Ino terbata-bata sambil menggerakan tangannya tak jelas dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karna ia berlari._

"_Ada anak baru!" sahut Hinata tiba-tiba. "Ada anak baru di kelas kita! Aneh sekali pindah saat sudah kelas 2."_

**.FLASHBACK-END.**

Sakura mengangguk ia mengingatnya. Inopun kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Saat itu yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan 'ada anak baru' yaitu Itachi Uchiha-senpai. Yah…mungkin bisa dibilang seperti Hinata, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya."

"A… begitu. Kalau begitu sampai sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" goda Sakura sambil menirukan gaya bicara Ino yang biasa menggoda Hinata. Ino hanya mendecih kemudian mencubit pipi tembem Sakura. "Aw aw…. Waaa~sakittt…!"

"Rasakan. Kau sudah lama tak tertawa selepas itu, pasti pipimu pegal kan? Aku hanya membantu melemaskannya, _Calon-Adik-Ipar_. Hi hi hi." sahut Ino dengan penekanan dalam katanya.

.Blush.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino benar-benar berbakat menjahili orang lain. Karena Hinata sedang dibawa kabur oleh Naruto, kini mau-tak-mau Sakura yang menjadi sasarannya.

-ooOoo-

_Sesuatu yang indah, tak selamanya abadi…  
Tapi kita punya cara tersendiri untuk mengabadikannya._

_Cinta adalah pilihan Tuhan…  
Tapi untuk jatuh cinta, kita sendiri yang memilihnya._

_Mata bisa membohongi hati…  
Tapi hati punya matanya sendiri yang tak bisa dibohongi._

_Ada kalanya kau harus tetap melangkah…  
Meski kau tahu jalan yang kau lalui bukanlah jalan yang mudah._

_Yang terindah bukanlah selalu yang terbaik…_

_**Tapi yang terbaik selalu jadi yang terindah…**_

_Seperti matahari yang menjadi pusat tata surya…_

_Kau akan jadi pusat duniaku._

_My Focus._

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Inilah akhir yang bisa Shera persembahkan buat reader semua..  
semoga ga ngecewain n berkesan yah..  
semoga Fic ini juga memberi kalian pelajaran berharga..

Akhirnya Fic ini selesai dengan selamat meski pernah terlambat 1x dari targetnya... :D  
Thx buat semua yang mau baca n udah Support Shera yah..

See you in next Fic.. \\(^o^)/

Keep trying my best!

~Shera Liuzaki~


End file.
